This proposal aims to develop a microcomputer database management and testing system for childhood psychopharmacology and child psychiatry, with a fully-documented, self-instructional on-site system which will allow clinicians and investigators to test, record, and summarize patient data suitable for clinical drug trials and other clinical psychiatric applications. A complete set of rating scales, diagnostic interviews, report-writing and data summarizing programs suitable for use by clinicians with a microcomputer (IBM PC or compatible), will be developed. Three programs for testing children's attention, short-term memory, and visual-sequential memory are included. A tutorial and help system and complete manual for running the programs will be developed. Procedures will be established for providing an online, frequently updated normative database in order to cumulatively add to existing knowledge.